


Hard night out

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tw: discussion of an unspecified heart condition, We stan our thick King Gordie, and so does Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Piers always looked damn good when he sang- but somehow, tonight was on a whole other level.It wasn’t the outfit, although it was a rather nice one- he was wearing a sparkly pink knit top that was cropped just high enough you could see his hipbones, and some black jeans that might as well have been painted on with some white docs and his hair pulled into a loose bun. Maybe it was the dancing- he didn’t stick to his usual genre singing karaoke, and right now he was belting out some Lady Gaga, rocking his hips from side to side and occasionally twirling around to show off those long, long legs. Legs that he just wanted wrapped around his face.He blinked. Well that was new.“I think Piers might be my first Gay crush.”—-One night out with Piers, Leon and a Raihan, Gordie starts to have some unusually strong thoughts about his friend Piers. So, he acts on them. Piers is very much on board with this.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Nezu | Piers/ Makuwa | Gordie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Hard night out

**Author's Note:**

> I said I’d Gordie smut and I delivered Gordie smut. Just, with a few K of boundary negotiation and feelings mixed in. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Soundtrack for this one would be Gorillaz’ humility album bc I’ve had that stuck in my head all day.)
> 
> Also- Piers has an unspecified heart condition in this one, which is why he’s so pale and skinny. He’s not really affected by it apart from having to watch out for strenuous exercise and rowdy sex, which he ends up doing anyway, but if that’s going to be in any way triggering please feel free to give this one a miss.

Piers always looked damn good when he sang- but somehow, tonight was on a whole other level. Which was weird, because they were just doing karaoke in a tiny little bar doing pres on their way to the club, it wasn’t as if he were giving it all on stage or anything - Gordie put his head on one side and took a sip of his drink, staring at Piers whilst he tried to figure it out. He didn’t care if he was caught staring, they were all friends here tonight- just Leon and Raihan, bickering over which sappy duet they should do next, him, and Piers. 

It wasn’t the outfit, although it was a rather nice one- he was wearing a sparkly pink knit top that was cropped just high enough you could see his hipbones, and some black jeans that might as well have been painted on with some white docs and his hair pulled into a loose bun. Maybe it was the dancing- he didn’t stick to his usual genre singing karaoke, and right now he was belting out some Lady Gaga, rocking his hips from side to side and occasionally twirling around to show off those long, long legs. Legs that he just wanted wrapped around his face. 

He blinked. Well that was new. 

Raihan came over to him in a sulk, plainly having lost the battle over the iPad linked to the karaoke machine. He plopped down in the chair next to him, as far away from Leon as he could get. “My boyfriend has no taste.”

He grinned at his friend. “Do I wanna know what you’re gonna be singing next or should I just run now?” 

“So rude!” He shoved him. “I’m gonna kill it regardless of what he picks, but I just wish he’d let me pick every now and again.”

“Mate, haven’t you sung us that naruto theme song enough times by now?” 

“Ichirin no hana is a banger, I’ll have you know, and you know full well it’s from bleach you absolute twat!” 

Gordie just laughed, and returned his attention to Piers. Specifically, Piers’ waist, which was so skinny he could probably wrap both of his hands around it with room to spare. And why was that sexy today?

“Dude, I think Piers might be my first gay crush.” He said, feeling himself blush as Piers’ dancing turned into full on hip thrusting as the song reached its end.

“I think he’s a lot of people’s first gay crush.” Raihan said, nodding sagely. “He’s a tasty man, is our Piers.” 

Gordie spluttered into his drink. “Shut up!” 

Raihan grinned at him, but kept quiet until Piers strutted back over to their table, handing the mic to Leon. “I take it from you guys fightin’ all the way through that song that we’re gonna get the Leon special again?”

Raihan rolled his eyes and let Leon drag him to his feet, but paused a minute before joining him by the machine. “One sec babes-“ he turned to Piers. “My boy Gordie here just told me he thought you looked pretty good dancin’ like that.” 

“Raihan!”

Piers laughed, and looked down at him with teasing eyes, patting the top of his head. “Oh, Gordie, that’s sweet. I’d fuckin’ ruin you~.” 

Gordie swallowed thickly, feeling like a scorbunny in the headlights, until Piers ruffled his hair and slunk off towards the loo. 

“Why did that make it seem like I want to be ruined?” He muttered, watching Piers’ hips move as he walked away. 

Raihan shuddered and followed his gaze. “Oh believe me, you do.”

He smirked when Gordie looked back over at him and shrugged. “Yeah, he’s very good at what he does. Hooked up a couple times before me an’ Leon were exclusive. And - er, one threesome since.”

“Thanks for that mental picture, mate.”

“What? You just admitted to liking him, I’m telling you he’d be well up for it. Go get some.” 

“I’m... im okay.” He ducked his head. 

Raihan’s usual usual laid-back grin was melting into a rather concerned look so he forced the mixed feelings down and laughed awkwardly. “I said I had a crush, not that I wanted sex right now.”

Raihan made some “I suppose so” noises and nodded, and then made his way back to the stage to begin his half of “Heavy Rotation” by AKB48. Served him right for introducing Leon to Jpop, to be honest. 

—-

They moved on to the club, which to be honest, was not really Gordie’s scene. He preferred a classier venue for an aprés-ski, but if he was going clubbing, he wanted cheesy music you could dance to and and cheap drinks and preferably a light-up dance floor. 

This place was rammed with people writhing against each other, the only part of the music audible over the crowd was the thudding bassline, and he was pretty sure someone had spilled a drink on him already. Ugh, Wyndon. 

It’d be an absolute disaster if they didn’t get into the VIP area- four of Galar’s league in one place could cause an actual stampede in a place like this, but he’d been denied entry enough times in the past that it was still a bit of a worry. Most people didn’t really keep up with the league apart from the quarterlies and up so he was used to not being noticed really, but once one person recognised him, he was still famous enough to get bothered by a ton of people not wanting to miss out and it was just another annoyance of going to Wyndon. 

Thankfully, one look at Leon and Raihan was enough to get them in- although one of the bouncers did ask for a picture which was kind of unprofessional, if you asked him.

Raihan and Leon immediately took off to go dance. Piers hung back, but Gordie waved a hand at him and headed out towards the bar. “Ill catch you guys up. I just want a drink.” 

“Alright, see you in a bit.” He slunk off, smiling and waving at a few people who recognised him across the dance floor.

Gordie wandered over to the bar, and with some yelling over the beat of the music, managed to get some tap water, which he downed and threw the plastic cup into the bin, then regretted it instantly as he had nothing to do with his hands.

Man. He wasn’t feeling it today- it was too crowded, the wrong music, the dancing too sexual and pair oriented. He wasn’t a bad dancer- he loved to dance when it was just moving to the music and having fun and trying to pull off tricky moves. Not when you were only doing it with a fucking endgame in mind, looking to grind up on someone ‘til you got laid. Dancing like that was a chore more than anything- he didn’t like having to sift through people who recognised him and wanted some because he was famous, drunk people who’d dance with anyone, people who thought he’d be desperate because he was heavier, for the couple of people who actually wanted to grind up on him for normal reasons. 

He pulled out his phone, ready to text the others that he’s had enough and was going home, when some girls who were all various stages of drunk approached him, giggling and staring. 

“Are you Gordie Lewis?”

He smiled as warmly as he could manage. “That’s me. Want a picture?” 

He was soon squashed awkwardly in the middle of them- he tried hard to smile properly for the picture as he wrapped one arm around the girl who was leaning on him, hoisting her back to her feet, and the other hand under his chin. Probably looked awkward as hell, but whatever. He wished he could untag himself from fan photos without looking like a total prick. 

“So any of you guys Pokémon trainers or just fans?” He tried, when they hung around him after the picture, either giggling over the photo or just staring. 

“Oh, I don’t follow the league at all these days. Sorry!” The most sober seeming girl said. 

“I have a pet yamper!” Another volunteered. “I don’t want to evolve him because Boltund isn’t cute!”

“How could you? Boltund is super cute!”

“That’s what we’ve been telling her!”

She scoffed and flapped a hand. “Eh, aren’t you a rock type trainer? You probably think your Shuckle is cute.”

“It is cute!” He rolled his eyes. “Just because it isn’t fluffy doesn’t mean it’s not cute!”

“It’s slimy and grooosss!” The drunkest seeming girl all but yelled, laughing and leaning on her friend’s shoulder.

He huffed, only half pretending to be offended. “Will you stop being mean to my Pokémon!” 

“Like, what’s it like in the league? Is Leon really as dumb as he seems on the telly?” Another girl piped up. 

Oh, gawd, they really weren’t just gonna go away by themselves, were they. He grit his teeth and tried to be charitable. She’s drunk, she doesn’t mean to be this awful. 

“He’s actually pretty smart- didn’t you know he went to Oxford?”

“Yeah, because he’s been the champion since he was like ten.” She waved a hand. “Of course he got in there, they’re sketchy as fuck. He always seems so stupid about like, everything except Pokémon. And like- are he and Raihan actually dating? I always thought they were just friends, y’know?”

“Yeah, they’re dating.”

“What? No way, that’s sooo cute! Like, two cute guys together is so hot!” 

He wrinkled his nose. Was it worth trying to explain about fetishising gay men to these drunk girls? Probably not. 

Instead, he turned to the girl who was still leaning on his arm and being suspiciously quiet. “Are you okay?” he let her go and she staggered a little. “Need me to call you a taxi?” 

“I’m fiiiine.” She said, hiccuping. “I’ve been sick now, it’s all gone.” 

“We’re gonna take her home.” One of her friends said, taking her weight from Gordie as she giggled to herself. “But- did you come here with anyone else? Someone said Leon was here and now we’ve seen you we know it’s true and we caaaant leave without getting a picture of him!”

He wanted to lie and say he was here with other people. He wanted to snap at them like he wasn’t just a stepping stone to get to his hotter friends. What he did was sigh and put his phone away. “Yeah, I’ll introduce you. C’mon.” He headed off in their direction- he could see the top of Raihan’s head over the crowd and he followed that.

They made it through the crowd without incident- he felt a twinge of jealousy when Galar’s two top trainers were actually just dancing with each other, unbothered by the crowd- smiling and showing off for each other and moving together. People actually seemed to be giving them space- probably because they seemed hyper-focused on each other, and they could get good pics of them dancing. 

Leon saw him though, and smiled. “Gordie!”

Raihan took a hand off of his boyfriend’s waist to clap him on the shoulder. “Where you been hiding?”

“Away from your PDA, mate.”  
He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Got some girls who want a picture.” (“They won’t leave me alone.”) He mouthed. 

“Got it.” As they fangirled over the two of them, Raihan turned on the charm, taking one of the girls phones and positioning them all for a selfie. 

“C’mon Gordie, get in too!” Leon pulled him into the photo and he scowled at him, before doing Leon’s charizard pose as Leon went for a peace sign. “Hey- that’s my thing!” Leon half protested, half laughed. 

“Uh, excuse me- if you guys don’t mind taking photos...” came an ominous voice from behind his shoulder. 

Leon just smiled and pulled the fan in for a selfie, the bastard, and then the scrum began properly. No one wanted to miss out on a picture with the celebs, or just of the celebs, or just a chance to gawk at them. 

He considered just slinking away- he was way less popular than Leon and Raihan, he’d get away- but that didn’t seem fair at all. It wasn’t their fault they were more popular, and so he mentally steeled himself as he smiled nicely for photo after photo 

His heart skipped a beat when one girl literally cuddled into him for a selfie, one hand on his chest and the other holding out her phone- he must have looked like he was having an aneurism in that one. She didn’t seem drunk either, so he let himself get a little excited- maybe she was just a fan, but that felt like some tension there- but then she did more or less the same to Raihan, too, and then Leon yelped as she pushed her butt into his crotch for their picture. She was just apparently someone who had no shame, and thankfully Raihan put   
a friendly but extremely firm arm around her as he moved her off his boyfriend and out of their little clearing. 

They did the usual- give it fifteen, then run for the hills- and after that girl was well and truly gone, Leon held up his hands. “Sorry guys- we’re all tired so this is it for photos. Have a great night!”

They sped back to the vip area- thankfully, some bouncers had noticed the scrum and helped get Lee and Raihan out of the waving cameras and grasping hands- unfortunately though, Gordie was left alone enough that they didn’t get rid of his little drunk posse who were still hanging around like vullabies looking for scraps. And to top it off, someone grabbed his arse- not the girls, he was watching them- he flinched and nearly ran but thankfully they didn’t come after him and he made it to the barrier mostly unscathed, until of course the ringleader of the girls looped her arms around his neck and flung herself at him. 

“Gordiiie, let us in with you.” 

“Guys- you said you’d take your friend home after you got a picture.” He pried her clammy hands off him and thankfully a bouncer came and put a stern hand on her shoulder, and another appeared to undo the barrier. 

He made it past the sacred red velvet rope and was about to sigh with premature relief when she lunged over and grabbed his arm- “You stay with us, at least- c’mon! She can sit down and rest while we talk!”

“Bye, guys, have a nice night.” He shook her off a little forcefully and made the nicest smile he could bear. 

Jesus. Raihan and Leon looked just as exhausted, Raihan leaning on Leon’s shoulder and petting his knee.

He felt pretty glum as he slumped down opposite them. 

“Next time we’re going out in Spikemuth. Much quieter scene.”

Came Piers’ voice from somewhere- the dark type leader was lying out on a couch at the back, disappearing into the overstuffed cushions. 

“Didn’t see you there, Piers. Had enough?” 

He grunted. “Some guy kept following me around grinding on me wherever I went. Kinda ruined it innit.”

“I might head off home once those girls give up hanging out waiting for me at the entrance.” Gordie sighed and looked over- nope, still there. 

“Oooh, Gordie’s got some admirers~” Leon half-heartedly teased. 

“Nah, they just want to get to you guys and they’re so plastered they don’t give a shit how shitty it looks.” 

Raihan groaned and sank back into the couch. “Why are people like that? I still get that all the time- and like- hello? Have you seen me?” He tossed his hair and pouted. “But like the minute someone more famous is around- bam! I’m chopped liver!”

“I hear you. Except usually for me that more famous person is my mother.” He grimaced. “Speaking of- anyone mind if I crash at theirs tonight? I kind of don’t wanna go home.”

He regretted that instantly because Leon and Raihan said sure- and then he’d be stuck feeling lonely and trying not to listen to them completely failing to keep Raihan quiet, as usual- but then Piers came to his rescue. “Nah, you can come stay at mine, Gordie. ‘S closer to Circhester innit.”

“Thanks.”

Raihan put a hand on his shoulder. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Nah. Just the usual.” He sighed. “Mums been getting on my case about stuff and it just. She never stops. Even when things go well she tries to help and it just feels like- too much.”

Leon huffed. “I hear ya. Having a tiger mum’s pretty tough.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Said Piers non committedly. 

“Mm, my folks were a a bit all over the place too.” Said Raihan with a yawn. “Have those girls gone, Gordie? I think I might head off.” He nudged Leon. “You good to go buddy?” 

“Mm.” Leon stretched and then snuggled back into his boyfriend’s side. “Let’s just fall asleep here.”

No can do, mate. Come on.”

They said their goodbyes and split off, and then it was a pretty quiet journey back to Spikemuth. 

He texted his mum- she’d gone to bed already but she’d be worried if she woke up and he wasn’t home. He and Piers passed the time chatting about their respective siblings. Marnies college, the triplets latest obsession with a collectible doll line, nothing much. Piers kept fidgeting and scratching at the neckline of his sparkly jumper. 

At Piers’ house, he pulled open the door with an unusual forcefulness, then all but ran inside, pulled the offending jumper over his head and threw it into a corner. “Fuck me that was itchy.” 

Gordie tried not to react- of course it was itchy- Piers hadn’t been wearing anything under the metallic knit top and now he was scratching at his bare chest and giving Gordie an eyeful of his slim, graceful body.

“Ugh, even though it’s gone, I can still feel it. That shits going straight to the charity shop, I can’t live like this.” Piers sighed with relief - and with red marks all over his chest and back now, he went over to pull the sofa cushions off and start to make up the sofa bed. 

“You could always wear something under it next time.” Gordie flopped down into a chair and started to undo the laces of his shoes, kicking them towards the pile of boots and shoes in the corner. 

“Yeah, but that’d be way too hot.” 

Piers straightened up, noticed Gordie staring and put his hands on his hips with a smirk. “I thought you didn’t want any?” He met Gordie’s eyes and smirked when he blushed and fidgeted under his gaze. “Come on. You’ve had all night to make a move, and now you’re just sitting there staring. What’s up?”

“I kinda- don’t know. You know?” 

Piers put his head on one side and grunted. “Well, offer’s open if you change your mind. I’m gonna go grab you some bedding from upstairs.”

And that was the end of that.

Gordie’s mouth was dry. Did he want it? Why didn’t he know? It wasn’t like he hadn’t been openly saying he’d date a guy for years- he supposed that back then, he and his girlfriend seemed like they’d be together forever, so it was kind of a moot point. But, they’d been broken up for a while now, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t had the opportunity... but he hadn’t wanted to sleep with any girls either, just felt burnt-out out and needing some time to himself after everything that happened after Aleisha and him ended. 

Why was he so scared?

Piers came back down, and he helped him put the bedding together, fitting the sheet over the thin mattress and shoving the pillow in its case. The other man had put on a faded old band T-shirt and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

Like- he wanted to touch Piers, that’s for sure- wasn’t sure how he felt about much more than that. But, seeing the strong lines of his back earlier- his hipbones, his arse filling out his tight jeans- he swallowed. 

“Could we... I dunno, could we kiss or something? I don’t really know what I want.” He admitted. 

“Sure.” Piers smoothed out the bedsheets and sat down, patting the bed next to him. “You know there’s no pressure.”

Gordie sat down next to him and bit his lip. 

“Something’s bothering you.” Piers observed, leaning back into the couch and putting his arms behind his head. “What’s up?” 

“I-“ he trailed off and looked away from Piers’ sharp eyes.

“C’mon, mate, we’ve known each other for what, three years? You can talk to me about it.” His voice was understanding and gentle, and Gordie was sure his face would be the same, if he could bring himself to look at it. “First time with a man?” 

“Yeah... and it’s just been a really long time, like, at all. I haven’t even kissed anyone since me an’ Aleisha broke up.”

“What was that, last... April?”

“Only last September.”

Piers whistled. “You guys lasted that long?”

“Probably shouldn’t have done. We’d been fighting ever since me an’ Mum had our row.” 

Piers made a sympathetic noise. “Sounds rough.” 

“Oh, it fuckin’ was.” He laughed bitterly. Aleisha was firmly on the Melony side of the whole Gordie vs Melony debate on whether or not Gordie should be allowed to leave and train with Rock types, or whether he should be a good little son and stick with the type that his family and the whole town had specialised in for hundreds of years. 

They’d been terrible for each other, really. She was down-to-earth and sensible, and he’d always been a bit of a tearaway, bouncing around between whatever latest craze took his fancy and leaving the future to be sorted out tomorrow. They’d met in the middle, at first- everyone always said she was a good influence on him, and he’d loved the time they spent together- laughing with each other as he tried to teach her to ski, cooking curry together for their Pokémon, trekking back and forth across the country to visit each other’s universities when they’d moved away to study... but the cracks had always been there. They’d fought, a lot- what started out as gentle, supportive suggestions and dialogue always ended up in screaming matches just like the ones he used to have with his mum- she was frustrated with him, he felt stifled by her. He shuddered, almost hearing her in the back of his mind telling him that he was crazy to pass up on what his parents had worked to give him, that it was still Pokémon and they were all mostly the same regardless of type, why did he care so much about this, and that he was just another shitty privileged white boy who was throwing away what thousands of people would give their right arm for... 

They’d held on for far too long- they’d stuck it out long- distance through uni, and even after he left Circhester, but after the fight... he always felt like she was judging him, like he had to prove himself to her. She thought he was a child, plain and simple, and every interaction broke down into sniping at each other. 

He came back to the present with a grimace. “Yeah, guess I’ve got some hangups left over from last relationship.” 

“Understandable.” Piers didn’t move from where he was sprawled out, and Gordie made up his mind. 

He leant down and timidly took a hold of the other man’s shoulder, stopping just short of meeting his lips. 

Piers smiled at him tiredly. “You know, you don’t have to-“ 

Gordie moved the last couple of centimetres and kissed him before he finished the sentence. Piers tilted his head and let him in immediately, making a soft noise and reaching up to thread his fingers through Gordie’s hair. 

He shut his eyes and let himself enjoy it- Piers’ fingers tugging at his scalp, his lips against his own, his tongue slipping in to lick at the roof of his mouth.

Piers pulled back first to breathe deeply, and to tuck his fringe behind his ear. “That wasn’t so bad, was it.” He said with a lopsided grin. 

Gordie cupped the side of his face with his hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Yeah, no. It was - it was pretty great.” 

Piers seemed to be waiting for him again, and he lowered his eyes. “Do you- d’you think that you could take the lead for a bit? I’m still feeling all shy.” 

“No worries.” Piers leant up and kissed him again, shuffling forward on the sofa bed and holding on to his shoulder as if to help him forwards, and Gordie let his hands find the other man’s waist, just resting at the small of his back, not wanting to push his luck even though Piers wasn’t the one feeling shy. 

How long had it been since he’d last even kissed someone? Touched someone?

Far too long- Piers swung a leg over his and straddled his lap, pulling Gordie’s jacket off and then dug his nails into his back through his shirt, clawing at his shoulder blades and down to his love handles, squeezing and kneading at him and starting to rock his hips against Gordie’s. Oh, that felt good- he grunted and pulled the smaller man closer, squishing their bodies together and grinding their half-hard dicks against each other.

Piers broke the kiss with a gasp and arched back- and really, Gordie just had to move in on that inviting pale neck- Piers shuddered when he grazed him with his teeth, and leaned into it, grazing the skin on his neck with one hand and the other finding its way into his hair and pulling. 

They needed less clothes on, now- his mind jumped ahead to imagine   
Piers writhing under him, squeezing around his cock. He had no doubt that Piers would just take what he wanted to give himself a good time, and Gordie was fairly sure he could deliver on that front, at least- his dick was the one oversized body part of his he could be proud of, and he’d managed to give Aleisha a good enough time when they’d done anal before. He could picture it- Piers losing it as he ploughed into him- but then... Piers had said that he’d ruin him earlier, and the image shifted so he was the one out of his mind with pleasure, desperate for more as Piers put his expert knowledge to use... that sounded pretty fucking good too. 

Piers was evidently thinking the same thing he was- he grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, swiftly followed by the ratty old band tee- and then he pushed Gordie over onto the sofa and climbed on top, thrusting against him with a surprising strength for someone so little. It was probably just pure force of will and sheer horniness- he seemed to be enjoying himself as he ran his hands over Gordie’s chest. 

It was good- so good- he gasped as one particularly good thrust hit his dick just right and sparks shot through him- he just needed to not overthink things. He tried to treat Piers just like any new girlfriend- experimenting with things and watching for a reaction, trying to match what he liked- but it was difficult to be on top of his game because of how greedily Piers was enjoying Gordie- biting at his chest and neck and grinding down against him, squeezing his belly with a hungry noise and going to bite that too. He worried at the roll underneath his belly button with his teeth before digging into his pants to pull out his cock.

“You all STI free?” 

“Yeah- you?”

“Haven’t had anyone since I was last tested, so yeah.” And then he leant down and sucked his cock into his throat, swallowing it down and bobbing his head at a pace that made him gasp and pull on Piers’ hair for a break. 

“Piers, I’m not gonna last!” 

He pulled up and swirled his tongue around the head, squeezing at the base of his cock with one hand and the other one digging in behind his balls, stroking at the sensitive skin there and getting a full- body shudder out of him. Oh, oh- “Stop! I need-“ he panted- “I need to go clean up.”

That got him off his cock- he grinned up at him and circled lightly around his hole with one hand, feeling him twitch. “Oh yeah? You want me in you?” 

“I mean- you said you’d ruin me and you made it sound pretty damn good.”

Piers grinned. “I could ruin you either way, Gordie. But I do love the sound of my dick in you.” He sat up. “Don’t take too long- I’m gonna go up to my bedroom.”

When Gordie got back, all clean and very turned on from sticking his fingers in his arse and maybe rediscovering his own prostate a little- Piers was lying out on the bed, one hand wrapped around his dick. “You took your time.”

He shrugged. “Gotta get clean.”

“Have you done this before, then?” Piers seemed to perk up- his dick certainly did, twitching and a little drop of pre oozing out. 

“I mean- my last girlfriend pegged me a couple times. Kind of similar I guess.”

“Mm... kind of. Dick feels better though.” Piers said with a self-satisfied smirk, and patted his leg. 

Gordie obeyed, sitting in between his legs, not wanting to rest all his body weight on the smaller man, who immediately pulled him down on top of him anyway for another heated kiss, grinding his erection up against Gordie’s stomach with a moan, and running one hand down his back to palm at his arse. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

He grinned, a little shakily. “Let’s get to it, I guess.”

Piers took his time, stretching, then rolled off the bed and sauntered around behind him. “Seems like you must have cleaned up pretty well, being in there so long.” He trailed a hand down his spine, and Gordie shivered. 

“Well, I mean, you gotta - it’s my arse-“ he yelped when Piers bit his cheek none too gently and pulled them aside with his thumbs to - oh my god - he felt his breath on his hole. A little “Oh, please” - escaped him without him meaning for it to- having his fingers up his arse had been doing things to him, it’d been too long since he’d done it and oh fuck, was he ready for Piers to show him what he could do-

The first lick had him curling up and whining into the pillow, then arching back for more as Piers carried on- it was too much and yet not enough at the same time, his dick was rock hard and begging for some stimulation and Piers’ tongue was way too delicate against him- it was hard to resist shoving his bum back against Piers’ face for more. 

Piers just laughed and held him back more firmly as he went back in. He still didn’t get very far in, it was just too tight- he helped with his fingers in the end and still didn’t go anywhere near as deep as he wanted- but the act itself was dizzying- the very idea that someone would do this to him- for him- he moaned as piers slid in another finger, then pulled out and returned with some lube- why hadn’t he done this sooner, he could have been having this all along. Piers curled his fingers and stroked Gordie’s shaking thigh and muttered some encouragement he couldn’t really hear over his own wanton moans. 

He barely recognised himself- already shaking and dripping pre and a deep ache running though him and settling between his legs just from the cold intrusion of Piers’ fingers in his ass and the couple of times he’d managed to get his prostate as he cleaned up- he was never like this. He’d always been pretty quiet in bed- but then rarely got to be with someone so focused on his pleasure and he was going to enjoy it while he could - he arched up again as Piers licked at his rim and added a third finger- so nearly there- the minute he touched his prostate he was gonna be done for- “Piers, so close.” He moaned. 

“Takin’ it so good, Gordie.” 

Piers hooked downwards and he gasped- “not quite-“ Piers grunted and shoved in deeper- heat shot through him and he wailed as pre spurted out of his cock but he hung on, somehow-

“Piers!”

“Don’t hold back, Gordie, cum for me, you can do it-“ Piers muttered, and reached under him to his neglected cock and rubbed over his prostate again and oh shit that was it- he nearly collapsed and vision went blurry as he came harder than he had in months. 

He shuddered as Piers pulled his fingers out and flopped down, panting. “Oh, fuck, that was good.”

Piers grinned. “Mate, you haven’t even seen the half of it. That was just an appetiser.” He carelessly wiped his slick fingers off on the sheets. “How long til you can go again?”

“Gimme like twenty minutes, but honestly? I feel like I could get hard again straight away.” Gordie propped himself up on his elbows and clicked his back. “That was so fucking good.”

Gordie rolled onto his back and shut his eyes, basking in the afterglow, and Piers leant in for a kiss. 

“Please go brush your teeth before trying to kiss me with the tongue that was literally just up my arse.” 

“Fair do’s.” Piers padded off in the direction of the bathroom, and Gordie let himself melt into the sheets. He half considered getting up and finding some tissues or something to get clean, but... right now, even the sticky mess between his legs couldn’t hold back the post-orgasm drowsiness that was threatening to claim him. 

The next thing he knew, the mattress was creaking and dipping down beside him, and a cold arm wrapped around his waist as the covers were drawn over them both. He grunted and opened his eyes. “Hm? Sorry- I fall asleep back there?” 

“Sorry for waking you up.” Piers pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Go back to sleep if you want.” 

“But what about you?”

“I can wait until morning.” 

He stretched and rubbed his eyes, then rolled over onto his side, staring down at Piers. “But I don’t want to wait until morning. You promised me a round 2, remember?” 

“I did promise that, didn’t I?” Piers climbed back on top of him for a proper kiss, pushing him down again and sliding his tongue into Gordie’s mouth as he started to lazily roll his hips against him. This time, Gordie took the chance to really feel Piers’ body- sliding his hands over his back, his arse, his thighs, pushing him up to give him room to pinch at his nipples, which earned him a sweet little shudder and a bitten-off moan. He nudged him to crawl up a bit and leant in to pay them some more attention- laving away at the tight little nubs with his tongue and not missing how Piers’ breath hitched and he ground his hips against his stomach. One hand slid back down to his arse to encourage him as he moved on to teeth- that did get Piers to outright moan, leaning down to his elbows and grabbing a handful of Gordie’s hair as he switched to the other one to even it out. “Oh, fuck- that’s good-“

He cried out and dropped back to rest all of his weight on Gordie when he gave the other one a twist when he was done- “Gordie!” 

“You alright?” He looked up from his work to a very flustered Piers gazing down at him with unfocused eyes.

“Yeah- just- mmm- can we switch positions? My arms’re gettin’ tired?” 

“Sure. I don’t wanna crush you, though.”

“I’m not that delicate.” Piers grumbled as they rolled back over, but Gordie made sure not to rest too much weight on him all the same, kneeling up a little to glance down at Piers’ cock.

Still pretty soft- he reached down to give it a stroke and Piers sighed and shuddered- given his reactions he’d have expected him to be harder by now. Or maybe he was just playing it up. “You doing alright?”

“Yeah, very alright-“ he panted, reaching up to grab at his shoulders and the hair at the back of his neck.

He frowned. “Just taking your a while is all. Am I missing out on something you’d like?” He emphasised his point with another twist of Piers’ limp dick that got him another drawn out moan.

“Nah, don’t take it personally. I just have really, really shit circulation.” Piers panted and tapped at his chest. 

“Oh shit- is it okay to be doing this?” He’d kind of forgot about Piers’ heart problem. 

He rolled his eyes. “I still leap around all night on stage, don’t I?”

“Yeah- but then you keel over in the middle of a set sometimes.”

“My doctor said I should try to get in some light exercise.” Piers said, pouting and looking off to the side. “But I promise I’ll keep an eye on myself.”

“Good. I can not imagine that 999 call.”

Piers snorted. “I can.” He held up an imaginary phone. “Help! My arse was too good and I’ve killed me boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend? Getting a bit ahead of ourselves aren’t we?” 

He flapped a hand. “Sounded a bit better than fuckbuddy. The line’s gotta flow right, or it ain’t as funny.”

“True.”

“Anyway- you were complaining about me going soft-“ Piers grinned, spread his legs and pulled Gordie’s head down between them. “Wanna have a go at fixing that?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Piers petted his hair with a self-satisfied grin. “Good boy. Oh- I’ve got a few different flavours to choose from-“ he leant over to rifle through his bedside drawer. “I mean they’re all a bit jank because they’re still condoms but it’s a bit better than just latex.” He squinted at the boxes. “Got peach, cherry, green apple, grape- or bacon, randomly.”

Gordie snorted. “Kind of tempted by that bacon one.”

He laughed along with him. “It’s fucking gross. It smells like bacon but tastes like burnt chemicals. You’re not having bacon.” He fished in the drawer and chose a box. “Grape is my favourite.” He opened it and rolled it onto his dick- with a little difficulty, because he was still pretty soft- and settled back into the pillows. 

“Like- you know what you like. Try to do that, and vary it up a bit. Don’t worry about takin it too deep, it’s a lot on your first time.”

Then he patted his cheek, and it was time for Gordie to give his first-ever blowjob. 

It couldn’t be that different to pleasing a girl, right? He licked gingerly at the head, and the hand in his hair tightened. “You can go a little firmer than that, Gordie Boy.” 

“Ok” he took the base in his hand and squeezed, licking harder. The grape condom was disgusting, but he could feel Piers hardening in his hand and under his tongue, and when he slipped his other hand down to roll his balls he got another full-on moan. He squeezed them a little, too, and took the tip into his mouth for an experimental suck. “That’s right, you’re getting it.” 

This wasn’t that bad- Piers still wasn’t fully hard but he wasn’t all that big- he took him down further, trying to keep his teeth away from him, and sucked harder. 

“Mm, yeah, keep going, that’s fantastic- nnnh-“ he pumped at his shaft as he pulled off, twisting his hand to tease at his head before ducking back down and slurping on it, letting it hit the back of his throat by accident. He pulled back sharply and coughed, wiping his mouth.

“You alright?” Piers said, and he looked up from his cock to see him sprawled out on the pillows, one hand in his hair, pulling, and biting his lip. 

“Yeah. Took me by surprise is all.” 

“Don’t worry about trying to get me down your throat, just keep doing what you’re doing. ‘S fuckin’ fantastic.” 

He grinned, relieved that he’d been doing okay. “Any secret tricks I should know about to get you off?” 

“I’m kind of enjoying having you figure it out by yourself.” Piers said, trailing his nails down the side of Gordie’s neck.

“Piers.” He shivered and leant into the other man’s teasing hand. “My arse isn’t going to fuck itself.” He wriggled his hips against the mattress for emphasis, and didn’t miss the way Piers’ eyes widened a tad watching his ass jiggle. 

“When you put it like that...” he collapsed back and put his arm over his eyes, grinning. “You’ve been so good with your teeth, Gordie, but- use them.” 

Gordie’s eyes widened- he h a t e d teeth on his dick- but he leant down and scraped his bottom teeth gently over the underside of Piers’ cock and he wailed and all his muscles tensed. “Fuck- like- like that, please-“ 

Gordie’s own cock, which had gone soft itself at the lack of attention, jerked at that and he leant down to suck at him, before scraping with both rows of teeth this time, holding his thighs to stop his hips bucking up against his face. “Gordie, Gordie, that’s it!” 

He swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth, wanting to soothe the poor thing before it got sore, and did it again. Piers moaned, a little more quietly. Maybe he got less sensitive to it as he went on, he reasoned, and the next brush of teeth was paired with a squeeze at his base. 

Piers groaned and grabbed his own hair with both hands. “Okay, okay, one more- I can’t handle much more- but- pull into my balls a little this time- just gently but- aaauhhh~” he broke off into another wanton moan as Gordie took the advice and gently tugged at his sack- he could feel the other man flinch and his balls tighten in his hand, and his cock jerked in his mouth and Piers was pulling him up and off- 

“Oh god that was perfect- fuck-“ he leant back to breathe heavily and bite his lip- “fuck, that nearly set me off- on your back now, Gordie.” The look in his eye was almost frenzied, and he rolled off the bed to his feet to gesture at the foot of it, pawing through his nightstand before realising that he’d left the lube from earlier on the top, and chucking it at the foot of the bed with a pillow. “Get down here and on your back for me.” 

Oh man, he liked the sound of that. Gordie shuffled down, his dick beginning to perk back up again when Piers grabbed his hips and pulled him bodily down, then leant down to lap at his dick and swallow him down to the root. 

Gordie swore and grabbed for his hair- that felt amazing- he swallowed, and swallowed again, and he slid down into his throat, and he was pretty sure he was harder than he’d ever been in his life in an instant. “Piers, Piers, you’re so good-“ he pulled at the other man’s hair, which was tickling his thighs as he moved his head and it spilled over them- but all too soon Piers pulled off him and stood back up to his full height, tucking his hair back behind his ears. 

“Stick that pillow under your butt for me, will you?” 

Gordie did as he was told, the angle tilting his hips up and letting his cock brush up against his stomach. He spread his legs, dick jerking again as Piers covered his fingers in lube and reached down. 

He gasped when the cold slippery liquid met his arsehole, but Piers didn’t wait for it to warm up, just diving straight back in with two fingers, wriggling and stretching at him to get him ready for his cock. 

He couldn’t help but cry out as Piers’ long fingers found his prostate again, clutching at the blankets under him and staring up at Piers- he didn’t usually fuck on his back- he felt like a shuckle that’d gotten flipped over and stuck like that, with his arse tilted up and bared for all to see, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, but like, in a good way- all he had to do was lie there and take it as Piers pulled out and slid his cock into him instead, slowly enough to give him time to adjust, reaching down to palm at his chest and pinch his puffy nipples until they were as hard and aching as his dick. 

“Piers...” he said, not really caring about finishing the sentence. It really was better than a toy. Well, not in terms of pure girth- he was a competitive soul and he’d taken plenty thicker than Piers just to see if he could- but feeling the other man twitching inside of him, and how boiling hot his flesh was, and the twitch of his thigh which betrayed his urge to move- fuck-

“You’re good to go now, Piers.” He gave him a shaky thumbs up, then curled in on himself and swore when Piers rolled his hips and speared deeper into him, sending a hot flash of need through him. 

“Yeah, like that, please-“

“So fuckin tight, Gordie.” Piers growled, doing it again, and settling into a firm, rough tempo with his hips, leaning over to plant his hands on the bed. “I swear I’m gonna fuck you til you cry, Gordie, I don’t wanna stop-“

“Please don’t stop, that’s- aaah, that’s it right there- more, please-“ 

Piers pushed one leg up and he obligingly grabbed onto it when he felt the change in angle- oh, sweet eternatus, that was good- he heaved the other one up, having difficulty focusing on anything but Piers fucking into him hard enough to make his balls slap against him, but he managed it, holding one trembling leg up and the other hand squeezing at his poor dick- which was throbbing and spurting pre all over himself as Piers hammered at his good spot from the inside. 

He was close, his insides felt like they’d turned to jelly, and despite Piers reaching down to wrap a hand around the base of his dick and squeezing to try to stave it off, it was coming. 

“Piers, I’m close already.” He whined, planting one leg on the mattress’ edge and trying to shove up against Piers. 

“I know, Gordie Boy, I know.” Piers’ hand found his hair again and tangled in it, absently pulling around it. “Try to hold on for me- I wanna hear you scream for me.” 

“You can try- ahh-“ Piers’ hand on his dick squeezed a little cruelly, and he slapped it away. “Too hard!” 

“Sorry.” Piers slowed down and just rocked into him for a moment, panting.

“No, Piers, don’t slow down, I’m so close- don’t try’n’ edge me-“ Gordie looked up, dismayed, and Piers’ eyes lit up and he slowed down even more.

“Don’t like it? Someone can’t appreciate a good- slow- edging?” He punctuated his words with harder thrusts that were so nearly what he wanted, what he needed-

“Piers, let me- let me cum, give it to me, please, I need it-“ 

“Hm, I dunno...” 

Gordie thrust up against him as hard as he could but Piers danced backwards, getting him nothing but frustration and cool air rushing into his arse for a second as the other man’s dick slid out. 

“Piers! Don’t be a bastard about it- get back in me before I throw you to the ground and take it.” 

“That sounds pretty good, though.” Piers quipped, but he thrust back into Gordie and got back to giving him the pounding he craved- he mewled and arched back for a few blissful minutes as his climax rose again, and this time, Piers didn’t try to stop him- he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he all but whited out and came all over himself and Piers.

Piers must have had balls of steel to keep going through that- he could feel himself clenching down on the other man as he’d come- but somehow, Piers was still looking pretty calm- he just smugly ruffled Gordie’s hair and carried on rocking his hips through the aftershocks. 

“Well ain’t that a pretty sight.” He said, gesturing at Gordie’s cum-covered torso. He swiped a finger through the mess and brought it to his mouth, grinning as Gordie panted and whined at the sight of him licking up the spunk. 

“I think I might add to that-“ Piers said, pulling out with a whine from Gordie, and pulled the condom off with a snap and threw it at the bin, then pumped his cock a few times before he was shuddering and spurting cum all over Gordie as well. 

“Fuckin- beautiful.” Piers dropped to rest on his arms, looking down at the sweaty, panting, cum-covered man beneath him, and then gave up and dropped down entirely to smear it over the both of them as he wrapped his arms around Gordie.

“Mate.” He protested weakly, petting the smaller man’s back as he wriggled about a little to get comfy and made them both even more disgusting. 

“Oh, fuck that was good.” 

“So good.” He agreed. “Did you have to do that, though? I’m filthy.” 

Piers made a contented noise and rocked his hips against his stomach as if wanting to go again. “You got cum all over us first.” 

“Yeah, but- what’s the point of even using condoms if you’re just going to spend the whole time playing with our jizz?”

“You have a point. Next time I won’t bother with ‘em. He stuck his tongue out. “Want me to clean you up?”

Gordie considered, his dick twitching feebly. “Nah, actually, I gotta go pee.” He patted Piers’ side. “Lemme up a minute.”

Piers rolled off of him with a dramatic sigh and he padded off to the bathroom. 

“Could you grab a flannel on the way back?” Piers yelled whilst he was finishing his business.

“Which one?” He yelled back, looking at the Disney themed washcloths hanging on the towel rack. 

“Lion king one.”

“Kay.” He finished wiping the spunk off himself, first, then washed it off and set off back to Piers, who hadn’t moved from where he’d left him.

“You okay, dude?” He said, swiping at the drying jizz with a grimace when Piers made no move to take the washcloth from him. 

“Feelin’ kinda dizzy actually.” Piers admitted, opening one eye to look guiltily at Gordie.

“Should I be worried?” 

“No, don’t think so.” He took the flannel himself and wiped at his chest, then flopped back with a hand over his heart. “Just gotta lie down and breathe for a bit.”

“Would a cup of tea help? Should I even leave you to go make one?” 

“That would be ace, thanks. I’ll be fine.” 

Gordie frowned, but stole Piers’ dressing gown and padded downstairs to make some tea.

He fussed with it absently as he waited for the kettle to boil- being Piers’, it barely closed around his middle, and he was glad Marnie wasn’t here today or he wouldn’t feel decent at all- and as soon as the water was boiled, he dumped three spoonfuls of sugar in Piers’ mug, splashed some milk in both, and took them upstairs with the teabags still in to brew.

“You’re a dove.” Piers sat up and reached for a mug when he saw him, blowing on the hot liquid to try to cool it before sipping the boiling tea anyway and wincing. “How much sugar did you put in this?”

“Three.” 

Piers huffed. “Do I look like I take sugar in me tea?”

“You look like you need sugar in your tea. Feeling any better?”

“Much, thanks.” Piers put his mug aside and reached for his phone. “Imma purra bit of music on, if that’s alright.”

“Go for it.” Gordie peered over piers’ shoulder as he flicked through albums and playlists, and snorted at the title of the one he picked. “You have an after-sex playlist?” 

“You don’t?” Piers chucked his phone back on the side and his speakers crackled to life, then began to play quiet music. “I mean, I usually have a during sex playlist.” 

“Really? What the hell goes on that?”

He shrugged and made a face. “Depends on who I’m fucking an’ my mood. Could be a bit of experimental, a bit of gorillaz, a bit of lighter stuff- one guy wouldn’t fuck to anything but screamo, that was something.” He said with a laugh. “You mean to tell me that you don’t spend horny evenings alone making steamy playlists for yourself in every possible scenario?” 

“I spend horny evenings alone jerking off, like a normal guy.”

“See, and you could have been doing something productive.” 

Gordie finished his tea and put his mug next to Piers’, then leant back on the bed with a sigh. He didn’t recognise the music, but it was nice, gentle synths and melodic guitar and lyrics in a language he didn’t recognise. 

Piers interrupted his reverie. “How’s your arse?”

“Great.” He smiled and stretched his arms up over his head before falling back down. “I feel so loose.” 

Piers laughed. “Wait til tomorrow. Won’t be so happy with me then.”

“It was so worth it. I definitely need to get me one of those massager things.”

“Mm, those are pretty good.” Piers said, lying down next to him and closing his eyes. “I’ll massage your prostate any time, though.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.” Gordie said with a yawn. Piers curled up into his side and rested his head on his chest, and he hummed and petted the other man’s head before letting himself drift off to the sound of the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!! This one took ages to write and developed many feelings, but I think I might just have to write more Gordie smut after this too ;) pls comment below and we can talk about how much we love our rocky boy :)


End file.
